life after
by demi-fan-01
Summary: what happend after camp wars, read and you'll see :
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Camp Rock fanfic, I hope you you guys like it. please review.**

* * *

><p>Mitchie Torres was just a normal girl. Nothing special at the first sight. It was the end of her second summer at Camp Rock. She and Shane finally got together, but now was the time there she doesn't like to come. It's time to say goodbye to al her friend, but Shane is the one who she is gonna miss the most.<p>

The bus was leaving soon, but Mitchie stayed a couple houres longer to help her mom clean up the kitchen. She went outside were the other campers were waiting till the bus arrives. When the bus arived she first huged Barron and Sander, followed by Tess, Peggy and Ella. As last there was Caitlyn, when they hugged they both started crying and promis eatchother to catch up soon.

Luckely Shane and his brothers didn't have to take the bus, a limo came pick them up in an houre. That means the two lovebirds have time to talk alone, they didn't have much time for that over the summer.

Mitchie went over to Shanes cabin, she knocked on the door and went inside. Shane was sitting on his bed, shirtless. OMG, he looked so hot. I still couldn't believe I wasn't going to see him everyday anymore. Tears came in her eyes when she thought about this.

Shane looked up when he noticed her beeing in his cabin. When he saw tears in her eayes he got really worried, he got up and hugged her tight. "what's wrong?" he asked, trieing not to sound to worried. "nothing, it's just I thought about leaving and not beeing able to see you everyday anymore." She said while looking him in the eyes. He looked right back in her eyes. And before one of them noticed it well, both of them were leaning in. in the time their foreheads were toutching, both of them had their eyes closed. A couple seconds later their lips moved in perfect perfect rhythm. The kiss seems to last forever, but then the need to pull back because of the need for air. Their eyes didn't left the other ones eyes for one second. Only one moment later their lips crashed together again. This time it wasn't just a kiss, it was a whole make out sesion. Mitch felt Shanes hands on her but and her lifted her up, she did her legs around his waist. Shane started walking and trowed mitchie on the bed, their lips didn't lose eachother for a second. She felt his tongue licking her bottom lip asking for entrance, immediately she opend her mounth a little. Their tongues started batteling, when he let out a moan. His muscels felt so good, they were huge. Just when it got really heated they heared somebody enetring his cabin. Shane, who was on top of Mitchie, got of her and looked who was there. It was Nate, shanes brother. "Ever heared aboud knocking before entering?" Shane yelled at his younger brother. "I'm sorry bro, but our limo is here we gotta go, see you in 5." Nate said with a really red face.

Mitchie and shane were both also really red, they kissed one last time when Shane got up and throw a shirt on. Mitchie looked really sad at him,he looked the same way at her when he started singing:

The space in between us starts to feel like the world's apart  
>Like I'm going crazy and you say it's raining in your heart<br>You're telling me nobody's there to try and fly  
>Ooh, but that's just crazy, 'cause baby I told ya I'm here for good<p>

Mitchie started singing along with Shane, she knew this song, it was My love is like a star by Demi Lovato.  
>My love's like a star, yeah, you can't always see me<br>But you know that I'm always there, when you still unshining  
>Take it as mine and remember I'm always near<br>If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it  
>Making my way back home, just follow the glow yeah<br>It won't be long, just know that you're not alone

I tried to build the walls to keep you safe when I'm not around  
>But as soon as I'm away from you, you say they come tumbling down<br>But it's not about the time, that we don't get to spend together  
>It's about how strong our love is, when I'm gone and it feels like forever<p>

My love's like a star, yeah, you can't always see me  
>But you know that I'm always there, when you still unshining<br>Take it as mine and remember I'm always near  
>If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it<br>Making my way back home, just follow the glow yeah  
>It won't be long, just know that you're not alone<p>

You say that time away makes your heart grow out  
>But I can stay just to prove you wrong<br>Ooh, look at how far we've come  
>Don't you know, don't know that you're the one<p>

My love's like a star, yeah, you can't always see me  
>But you know that I'm always there, when you still unshining<br>Take it as mine and remember I'm always near  
>If you see a comet, baby, I'm on it<br>Making my way back home, just follow the glow yeah  
>It won't be long, just know that you're not alone.<p>

By the time they were done, the both were crying. He put his arm around her shoulders when the headed to the limo.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everybody liked it, I'm updating as soon as posible, but I'm sorry if it's gonna take a while, I've got finalls at school.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chaprter two. it's sooner then expected. I hope you have fun reading this. please review.**

* * *

><p>They arrived at the limo not long after. Mitchie was still crying. The driver of the limo was impatient and hit his tooter. Itchie didn't want Shane to leave, but they have no choise. They kissed a last time. The kiss was slow and full of emotion. Now Shane really needed to leave, both of them were crying ones again. Shane got in the car and the car pulled already on the driveway.<p>

"it's okay, you'll see him again in a couple weeks or even sooner.' Conny tried to comfort her dauther. Mitchie burried het head in her moms shoulder, the snobs became louder again. They standed like that for about 5 minutes when conny said: "Sweety, we need to clean the kitchen up and pack our bags so we can go home, we still have to shop a lot and school already start in 2 days." Mitchies cheeks were red from crying, but she followed her mom and did was asked her. Only a half houre later they were ready to go.

Mitchie put on het Ipod ones they were in the car, this was gonna be a really long drive. Two houres later they stoped at a petrol station, Mitchie got out of the car to get a drink and go to the toilet. While she was inside she felt her phone vibrating in her pocked. She looked at the display and became reaaly exided when she saw who it was. As fast as she could she awnserd her phone.

Mitchie: hey, popstar.

Shane: hey Mitch. But you know? I'm not a popstar, I'm YOUR rockstar.

Mitchie: *giggle* Well if I'm yours I can call you whatever I want. Why are you calling actually?

Shane: don't you like it? I can hang up if you want?

Mitchie: no no, I just wondered.

Shane: I just wanted to hear mij beautifull girlfriends voice.

Mitchie: aww, I love you popstar.

Shane: love you too, mitch. But I'm sorry I gotta go, my maneger is waiting for me. Text me when you're back home save.

Mitchie: bye sweety.

"Mitchie, do you come to the car? I wanne continue our drive." She told me. "I'll be there in a minute, mom." Mitchie said. She headed back to the car. A few minetes later whe were back on the route.

We didn't talk that much during the trip, both of us were really tired. It was now 11pm and finally they were in their hometown. In about 5 minutes they were home. The first thing that mitchie did was texting Shane she got home save, even though he would be asleep by now. That is exactly what she is going to do, sleeping.

Thenext moning her alarm went off at 9am. The first thing she did was taking her phone and looking if she got new messages. She looked at her screen and saw Shane had tried to call her. Immediately Mitchie hit the green button on het phone and called him back.

**(AN: M is Mitchie and S is Shane)**

M: Goodmorning, popstar.

S: Goodmorning, sunshine. What're you up to today?

M: just shopping so last minute stuff for school and maybe watching some tv later.

S: what about skip whatching tv and going on a date with your boyfriend?

M: I would love that, but my boyfriend is houres away from here.

S: now he is, but if he takes his private jet he can be with you by 2pm.

M oww, Shane, would you really do that for me?

S: nope I'm just playing with you're feelings.

M: really? *sounding really sad*

S: of course not mitch! I was just kidding. I gotta go now, see you later. Love you.

M: love you to gray.

Mitchie put down her phone and went out off her room. Ones she was in the hall, the smell of her moms delicious pancakes hits her. She hurried to the kitchen and immediately took one of the pile pancakes. Hmm, it tasted like she was in heaven. She finnished breakfast and went to her room to chose some clothes to put on for the shopping. She picked a pink skinny skirt with a whith top that has a black/grey print, she also chose a purple leather jacked and black shoes (**AN: remember the SWAC foto shoot)**. Mitchie took a shower and put the clothes on. She took her moms keys (she is 17 so, she's allowed to drive) and headed to the mall. In a half houre she had everything she needed for school, now she went to a clothing store where she hoped to find something for het date with Shane.

She found a couple dresses she liked, so she went to the fitting room and put all of them on. She was doubting about 2 dresses. One was dark blue, it had a black belt just above her hips and it was straipless. The other one was bright red with a dark red beld above her waist.** (AN: the dress Demi wears in Camp wars)** She didn't know witch to pich so she texted Shane, wich colour he liked better. Blue or red? And ofcours, only about a half minute later he repleid her. Red, why? Was writen in the text, she descided not to react on that one. Mitchie went home with the red dress. It was 11:30am when she got home. She brought the things she bought to her room and when to the kitchen to eat diner with her parents. Her mom was such a great cook, Mitchie wished she had the gift of her mom, but she hadn't. she went to her room to get ready for her date with Shane, HER Shane.


	3. Chapter 3

**So her is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I don't think this story is that good, but please review and give me some good ideas.**

* * *

><p>It was 1:50 pm. Mitchie was getting really nervous, she would finally see her Shane back since Camp Rock. She missed him so mucheven though it was only been 2 days. In Mitchies eyes it seems like she hden't seen Shane in months.<p>

Finally the doorbell rang, she hurried to the door. Wen she opened the door she was almost exploding from happines. The moment the door was open enough she just litterly jumped in his arms. Shane almost felt backwards but he was also very happy to hold her back in his arms. After a minute or even less, Mitchie pulled away from the hug and let her lips crash on his. She felt his hands on hetbutt and helt her feet lose contact with the floor. She tangeled her legs around shanes waist. When the need for air became nessesairy she pulled away and he let her putt her feet back on the ground. Mitchie let Shane come inside and lead him to the living room to introduce him to her dad.

**(AN: ST is steve)**

S: hello, mister Torres. I'm Shane.

ST: hello, Shane. You can call me Steve.

M: so bye dad!

ST bye, sweety. Bye, Shane.

S: Bye mist.. euhm, I mean Steve.

In the car Mitchie asked shane what they were going to do. "You'll see" is everything Shane says. Shane asked mitchie what music she would love to hear now and pointed to the cd's in the car. Mitchie choses Unbroken, the latest cd van Demi Lovato. About 5 minutes later began "You're my olny shorty" started singing along.

Last night was crazy and today it's setting in  
>Did you really mean it and could you say it again<br>Oh, oh, even if you just say it over the phone  
>(You wanna make it real)<p>

It makes me crazy, restless, dumb and paranoid  
>But I'll take a chance, I'll listen<br>Hope you don't destroy my heart, just give me one guarantee  
>I'm the only girl you see, what you say, boy<p>

You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty (eehh)  
>I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you<br>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only

You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty)  
>You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty, eehh)<br>I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you  
>You're my only, you're my only<br>You're my only, you're my only shorty (am I your only shorty)

Every day and night you got an open invitation  
>As long as I'm your one and only destination<br>Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy

You're in the man, but baby, baby, so am I  
>But if you're weak and try to stink, I'll have to tell you bye, bye<br>I'm opposed you want this bye am I your only girl tonight  
>(What you say boy?)<p>

You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty (eehh)  
>I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you<br>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only

You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty)  
>You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty, eehh)<br>I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you  
>You're my only, you're my only<br>You're my only, you're my only shorty (am I your only shorty)

(Iyaz Rapping)

You're my only shorty, you're my only shorty (eehh)  
>I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you<br>You're my only, you're my only, you're my only one and only

You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty)  
>You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty, eehh)<br>I'm telling you the truth, girl it's only you  
>You're my only, you're my only<br>You're my only, you're my only shorty (am I your only shorty)

Am I your only, am I your only (yeah)  
>Tell me, am I your only shorty (yeah, yes you are)<br>Wanna hear you say yeah (yes you are)  
>Am I your only shorty.<p>

"Do you like this song?" Shane asked? "Or I like the song? I absolutly love it, it might be one of my favorite!" Mitchie replead happely. Mitchie kept asking questions about the location of there date, but unfortanatly for mitchie, Shane wouldn't say anything. Well, the only thing he said:"It have to be a surprince."

Mitchie looked out of the window to see anything familiar, but she couldn't see a thing she reconized, but that could also be because it was very dark outside.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a little shorter than the previous ones, I'm really sorry for that, but I'll try to update tomorrow or Sunday. 3<strong>


End file.
